


wish i was dead

by uxoriousWarlock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxoriousWarlock/pseuds/uxoriousWarlock
Summary: Michael's in the bathroom (almost) by himself





	wish i was dead

"Jeremy, don't you think it's weird that there isn't any information on the internet about this? You think its only purpose is to get you l-"

"Shut UP Michael. I know you're jealous of me but it's none of your business,"

Michael looks up at his Player 2 in disbelief, his eyes shiny and his face burning with anger and frustration.

"Jealous?! Jeremy I'm trying to protect you.. I don't want to loose my..."

The former's sobs cut off his statement. Jeremy takes a step forward toward his now x BFF.

"Get the hell away Jeremiah. Stop pretending. I know you wish I was dead. I wish I was dead I wish I was dead I wish I was dead..."

Michael repeats his words like a mantra. He starts rocking back and forth and punches himself in the arm. Loud sobs escape his mouth as Jeremy hesitantly puts his arms around him. Michael doesn't want to, but his body makes him lean forward into the boy's then shoulders. 

"Michael, I love you and things just got a little out of hand-"

Michael pushes Jeremy away, refusing to look into the pleading eyes of his (former) crush.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Jeremy. You finally told me the truth. You don't want me anymore and I can tell that you've already replaced me. Hope you beat him at [inset video game title here]."

Michael shoves Jeremy away from the door, leaving the squiped teen standing in the doorway wishing he were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is prolly the shittiest thing i've ever written whoops


End file.
